


Smutember 2020-Three is Not a Crowd

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Facials, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Masturbation, Multi, Nipples, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Smut, Table Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: When Toph finds out about a secret relationship between Sokka and Katara, she wants in.
Relationships: Katara/Sokka (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Katara, Toph Beifong/Katara/Sokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020-Three is Not a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @theun--sj written for @smutember

Toph sat down next to Katara and Sokka. “I want in.”

The siblings were arguing about dinner when their blind friend interrupted them. “What?” Katatra asked.

Toph learned in. “I know. And I want in.”

“Toph, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Think about it. My feet allow me to feel everything touching the ground. Like you guys even in your tents, at night.”

The water tribe siblings eyes widened in horror. She knew. “You’ve been spying on us!” Sokka accused.

“I can’t turn off my feet guys. Is it my fault you two didn’t think of that when you started bumping uglies?”

Sokka replied, “Well could’ve let us know sooner. And we bump beauties. We’re gorgeous!” Katara faceplamed.

“Toph, no one can know about this. Please.”

“Hey, your secret is safe with me. I ain’t no snitch. But I. Want. In.”

It took Sokka and Katara a minute to catch what Toph wanted. “Absolutely not!” Katatra shouted grabbing on to her brother’s arm.

“Wow, clingy much? You know it’s not healthy to cling to your brother like that? Might create some issues.”

Katara went to retort, but Sokka placed his hand on her shoulder. “I think this might be a good idea.”

“What!”

“Toph’s a friend. And she’s right, it might be healthy to add someone else to the mix.”

“And besides,” Toph said, slipping behind Karata, undoing her robes. “It’s not just Sokka I’m into.” Katara gasped as her bare breasts were exposed to the open air. She felt Toph’s rough eartthbender’s hands on her orbs. Black nipples showed against her brown skin.

Sokka had removed his pants; rock hard at the sight of his sister being molested by their friend. As he slowly stroked himself, Toph had moved one hand to Katara’s crotch. Toph inserted her index and middle finger into the waterbender’s pussy.

Once her pussy was nice and slick, Katara was tossed onto the table by Toph. The blindgirl stripped herself naked. Pink nipples showed against her pale skin. Most of her body was coated in a bit of dirt. Her face wasn’t turned to her, but Katara could tell by the movement of her feet that Toph was feeling her. She walked over to Karata, knelt down, and planted her face in Katara crotch.

Katara gasped as her friend’s tongue laped up at her wet sex. Her brother meanwhile had grown tied at waiting and presented his cock to her. She opened her mouth and he shoved himself in her. As Katara’s face was fucked, Sokka pushed himself further in her mouth with each thrust. It was long until her lips were hitting his base.

Meanwhile Toph’s tongue was swirling around Katara’s clit as Toph fingered her. With a cry that was muffled by her brother’s cock, she came. Her ejaculate hitting Toph in her face. She licked up what her tongue could reach.

“Fuck that was hot.” Toph spreaded her pussy. “Sokka, care to finish me off?”

Sokka pulled out of his sister while Toph sat down next to her. Her legs spread out, Toph watched as Sokka inserted himself into her. Head a fog from her orgasm, Katara watched her friend get fucked by her brother. Her ears were filled with the sounds of grunts, moans, and the slapping of human bodies hitting each other. Katara found the whole thing strangely peaceful.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Toph came, the ground shook with her vaginial walls spasming. Sokka was still hard. “Katara, want to help me finish him off?” Katara nodded.

Both girls knelt before him, licking his cock. Toph could taste her own juices on him. Toph put his shaft in his mouth while Katara licked his balls. “Girls, I’m…”

Sokka came, coating both their faces with his seman. As he finished his last squirt, Katra pulled Toph in for a kiss, swapping cum and spit between them.


End file.
